doraemonfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
360°
360° (tiếng Nhật: サンビャクロクジュウド) là bài hát kết thúc bộ phim hoạt hình Nobita và những hiệp sĩ không gian. Ca khúc được thể hiện bởi Miwa. Các nhân vật xuất hiện theo trình tự * Nobita * Suneo * Shizuka * Jaian * Doraemon * Đạo diễn Burger * Aron * Haido * Meba * Ogon * Ikaros Sử dụng *Nobita và những hiệp sĩ không gian Nghe ca khúc Lời ca khúc Tiếng Việt= 360° 360°, ta có thể đi tới bất cứ đâu Bừng cháy lên cảm xúc, nắm lấy sự tự do, và thay đổi cuộc sống tôi. Bạn hãy nhận ra rằng sự tồn tại của bạn là một điều đặc biệt Hãy nắm chặt tay nhau và thế gian này sẽ tỏa sáng. Hãy mở cửa ra và hít thở thật sâu nào! Bạn đã sẵn sàng chưa? Ta hãy cùng bay cao lên trời thôi nào Hội tụ sự dũng cảm, hòa quyện cùng với sự ân cần Hãy vẽ lên một bức tranh đầy ắp ước mơ lên bầu trời cao. Một nụ hôn bé nhỏ Trong nhịp đập con tim (hãy đến với tôi) Hãy cùng phi ngựa vút nhanh qua những vì sao sáng. 360°, ta có thể tới bất cứ đâu Bừng cháy lên cảm xúc, nắm lấy sự tự do Và thay đổi cuộc sống tôi Bạn nên nhận ra rằng sự tồn tại của bạn là một điều đặc biệt Hãy nắm chặt tay nhau và thế gian này sẽ tỏa sáng Cũng có đôi lúc ta chỉ muốn khóc trong sung sướng cho thật thỏa lòng Dẫu cho con tim yếu đuối này muốn bước qua ánh sáng của cầu vồng Những giọt nước mắt nhỏ bé đau buồn khi không bên nhau Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi (Tôi cảm nhận cho bạn) Nụ cười vui tươi kia đang dần bắt đầu tới nơi rồi đó. 360°, không cần biết nó xa xôi thế nào Hãy cùng nhau cố gắng kiếm tìm, ta nhất định sẽ tìm được Khoảng thời gian quý báu ấy Ngay cả lúc này sự tồn tại của tôi đã cho tôi thêm sức mạnh. Ui da! Ai đã giẫm lên chân tôi thế? Hãy làm mọi điều mà chúng ta muốn và chúng ta có thế bắt đầu ngay từ bây giờ. Dù sau này có trưởng thành thì cũng đừng lãng quên nhé! 360°, ta có thể tới bất cứ đâu Bừng cháy lên cảm xúc, nắm lấy sự tự do Và thay đổi cuộc sống tôi Bạn nên nhận ra rằng sự tồn tại của bạn là một điều đặc biệt Tay trong tay, liên kết với nhau Thế giới xoay tròn đang dần tỏa sáng! |-| Tiếng Nhật= 360° (サンビャクロクジュウド) 360° どこでも行けるさ わき起こる感情 自由を照らして change my life ねえ気づいて あなたは特別な存在なんだよ 手と手と手と手 世界は輝いている！ さあドアを開けて 息をすいこんで 準備はOK? 飛び出してみよう 勇気をあつめて やさしさ溶かして 空のキャンバス 夢を描こうよ one little kiss little kiss 胸の鼓動(come with me now) ペガサスにのって星をわたろう 360° どこでも行けるさ わき起こる感情 自由を手にして change my life ねえ気づいて あなたは特別な存在なんだよ 手と手と手と手 世界は輝いてる！ たまには思いっきり 泣きたい日もあるさ 弱虫ハートに 虹を架けたいな weep bitter tears bitter tears 大丈夫 (I feel for you) 笑顔のパレードが始まるよ 360° どんな 遠くだって 探しに行こうよ きっと見つかるさ precious time ああこんなにも あなたがいるだけで力がわくの イテテてててて 足を踏んだのは誰！？ Let's do whatever we want and we can start it now 大人になっても 忘れちゃダメだよ 360° どこでも行けるさ わき起こる感情 自由を手にして change my life ねえ気づいて あなたは特別な存在なんだよ 手と手と手と手 つつつつないで まんまるるるる 世界は輝いてる！ |-| Rōmaji= 360° (Sanbyaku rokujuu do) 360° Doko demo ikerusa Wakiokoru kanjou jiyuu o terashite Change my life Nee kidzuite anata wa tokubetsuna sonzainanda yo Tetotetotetote sekai wa kagayaite iru! Saa doa o akete iki o sui konde Junbi wa OK? Tobidashite miyou Yuuki o atsumete yasashisa tokashite Yoranokyanbasu yume o egakou yo One little kiss little kiss Mune no kodou (come with me now) Pegasasuninotte hoshi o watarou 360° Doko demo ikerusa Wakiokoru kanjou jiyuu o terashite Change my life Nee kidzuite anata wa tokubetsuna sonzainanda yo Tetotetotetote sekai wa kagayaite iru! Tamani wa omoikkiri nakitaihimoaru sa Yowamushi haato ni niji o kaketai na Weep bitter tears bitter tears Daijoubu (I feel for you) Egao no pareedo ga hajimaru yo 360° Don'na touku datte Sagashi ni ikou yo kitto mitsukarusa Precious time Aa konnanimo anata ga iru dake de chikara ga waku no Itetetetetete ashi o funda no wa dare!? Let's do whatever we want and we can start it now Otona ni natte mo wasurecha dameda yo 360° Doko demo ikerusa Wakiokoru kanjou jiyuu o terashite Change my life Nee kidzuite anata wa tokubetsuna sonzainanda yo Tetotetotetote tsutsutsutsu nai de Manmarurururu sekai wa kagayai teru! Xem video Thư viện ảnh en:360° th:360° zh:360° Thể_loại:Ca khúc chủ đề Thể_loại:Ca khúc kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài viết